InuYasha Wiki:Archived polls
Which old geezer would you want as your mentor? 14:49, January 23, 2019 (UTC) |discussion= Which old geezer would you want as your mentor? Myōga! He's so wise...though he isn't very brave! Tōtōsai! He makes cool swords and has a neat three-eyed cow! Bokusenō! As Sesshōmaru's only friend and a tree, he must be pretty awesome! Saya! He may only be the spirit of a sword sheath, but he's super helpful! The Great Holy Demon Spirit! He makes cool illusions and lives in a neat dimension! The Master of Potions! He lives under a beautiful waterfall and makes magic sake! Mushin! He may be an old drunkard, but as Miroku's former master, I bet he knows how to party! }} What would you do with a shard of the Shikon Jewel? 07:49, July 21, 2015 (UTC) |discussion=You are walking along a path and discover a shard of the Shikon Jewel lying in the middle of the road; what do you do? I'm going to collect all the shards and become a full-fledged demon! I have a duty to collect all the shards and purify Naraku! I use it to increase my power! Mwahahaha! I use it to protect my family and friends! I sell it. It must be worth a fortune! I leave it on the road; no good will come of having a shard! My powers are so great I don't need such trinkets. Now step aside. }} Which female character would you take out on a date? 05:09, August 10, 2014 (UTC) |discussion=Which female character would you most like to take on a date? Kagome Sango Ayame Kagura Kikyō Tsubaki Kaede }} Which male character would you take out on a date? 17:24, July 3, 2014 (UTC) |discussion=Which male character would you most like to take on a date? Inuyasha Miroku Kōga Bankotsu Akitoki Hōjō Hōjō (modern era) }} Feudal era characters in the Modern era 14:40, May 29, 2014 (UTC) |discussion=Which feudal era character would you most like to see in the modern era? Miroku Sango Shippō Kaede Kikyō Kōga Sesshōmaru Naraku Other }} Modern era characters in the Feudal era 20:28, March 6, 2014 (UTC) |discussion=Which modern era character would you most like to see in the Feudal era? Sōta Mama Higurashi Grandpa Higurashi Eri Yuka Ayumi Hōjō Buyō }} Useful abilities in the Feudal Era 20:00, February 7, 2014 (UTC) |discussion=What kind of abilities would be most useful in the Feudal Era? Scavenging skills Spiritual training Martial arts training Demonic powers Slayer training Common sense }} Who would you want most as your sidekick(s)? 16:11, October 9, 2013 (UTC) |discussion=Battle of the sidekicks! Who would you want most as your sidekick(s)? Jaken Shippō Kirara Ginta and Hakkaku Kochō and Asuka Kohaku Akitoki Hōjō }} How has your summer been? What summer activity would you like to partake in? Whose group would you like to travel with? Inuyasha's Greatest Foe How were you introduced to InuYasha? Funniest character Which anime version do you prefer? Which season is your favorite? What would you be? Theme Park Favorite Movie Most Powerful Character Favorite incarnation Favorite Band of Seven Member Favorite Miko Tessaiga's Most Powerful Form Favorite Character